Deaths Manipulations
by ForeverUnited
Summary: A meeting with death changes everything for Elysia Emrys giving her a chance of a life time. A chance to correct mistakes, and have a little fun with the time line along the way. Harry Potter wont know what hit him. Destinies will be changed. Pairings yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hello all this is a re-post up until chapter 2. Originally the main characters name was Sophia Rosewood. I have decided to change this as I don't want people to get confused with my other story. Even though I love the name *cries* **

**So I chose the name Elysia Emry's - Elysia is the greek name meaning "lightening-struck", thought this was appropriate and Emry's because well I liked how it sounds. **

**Sorry in advance for my bad spelling and grammar I am looking for a BETA message me if you are interested. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or its world this is just for fun.**

Deaths manipulations 

A meeting with death changes everything for Elysia Emrys. A chance to correct mistakes, and have a little fun with the time line along the way. Destinies will be changed. A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 1 – Meeting with Death 

A woman awoke, standing up she glanced around at her surroundings taking in every detail. She was extremely confused and could not even remember what she had just been doing. It was if her entire life had just disappeared. She was in a large office, silk drapes hung on the walls. A gold throne sat behind an elegant marble desk. She knew that where ever this was that it was important. The room screamed elegant and she was hesitant to move from the spot she was standing in. She would remain quiet until she could figure out what happened to her.

The door to the office swung wide open and she spun round to face whomever it was her mouth hanging open in shock. A tall figure entered completely covered in a flowing black robe his face hidden from view. His aura was screaming out to her to run and hide but she could do nothing but stand and watch him walk towards her.

"Welcome Elysia... It's good to see you again. I hope you have been keeping well.. Please take a seat." He gestured to the white and golden chair in front of his desk. Elysia sat she was on auto completely confused with everything that was happening around her.

He sat down upon his throne and surveyed the young woman in front of him. He leant forward resting his elbows on the desk watching her carefully.

"Ah here is your file," he said touching the papers on his desk, "Yes Elysia Emrys 21 years old. So my dear where would you like to go next?" He asked watching her.

Elysia sat staring at the figure before her as if he had lost his marbles she wondered what the hell he was talking about. Go next she didn't have a clue how she even got here in the first place.

"Next sir? I don't understand, who are you?" she asked looking completely lost she had to stop herself from streaming off a list of questions.

At this the man burst out laughing. He looked at her carefully, she was extremely beautiful with long brown hair curled to one side with bright blue eyes that you couldn't help but get lost in. She had a slender figure that any woman would kill for and any man would instantly want by his side. He loved messing with his clients at first it was his job after all to decide their fate so why could he not have a bit of fun with the process.

"Forgive me Miss Emrys for I am the Angel of Death and you are here to decide where you wish to go next. Anything is possible after all. You are what we deem a traveller. Every time you die you experience a new life completely of your own choosing and let me tell you, you have been fascinating to watch." He said this was a usual occurrence in his line of work. If he was honest with himself she was one of his favourites she always had the most interesting adventures.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She asked frowning in thought. _How the hell did that happen?_

"Of course my dear after all you wouldn't be here if you were still alive. So where would you like to be sent you can go to any world and in any time period. The choice is yours." Death said pushing the papers on the desk slightly giving her time to think of an answer.

Elysia sat deep in thought this was a huge decision to make. Where would she go there were so many different choices. She could be rich with a famous husband or she could be a world traveller even a clown if she chose. So what was her choice going to be they were all so tempting... well not the clown option but still. Suddenly a smile started to form on her face she knew exactly where she belonged if only he would let her.

"Sir, would it be possible to be sent to the magical world of Harry Potter?" She asked hopefully ideas starting to form in her head.

Death smirked closing his eyes and viewing her decision in his mind before he replied. "Yes my dear I'm sure we could arrange that. We would need to come up with a background story for you unless you wanted to be born a child and start from scratch and also what year you would like to be brought to."

Elysia sat thinking she knew that she didn't want to be a child and that she had to be very careful about this. "Well I would like to keep my age and appearance and be sent to the year 1991. I think this is the best time to put my plans into effect." As she said this new ideas continued to pop into her head. "I would need to get to know the wizarding world before I started to make changes." She stopped and looked at death before asking her next question.

"Would I be able to change the time line or would everything have to continue the same?"

Watching her hopeful face as she asked this he smiled before answering. "The world is yours to completely change as you see fit."

"Good I have a few plans. Will I remember everything from the moment we met and the knowledge of the books?" She asked because her planning would be worthless if he took her memories.

"Of course I wouldn't send you there for your fun without the knowledge of the world. You need to come up with a background story." Death said

Elysia sat thinking, death handed her a piece of paper so she could jot down what she wanted from her new life. It took her 10 minutes but she finally came up with a rough idea of what she wanted.

"Ok I'm still going to be Elysia Emrys, I would like to be a pureblood which makes everything so much easier to achieve. I would like to be the Heir of Ravenclaw that way I could have some control over the castle to suit my advantages. My parents obviously died when I was a child killed in an accident they worked for the American government. I was raised in America but decided to return back to England after my travels." Elysia finally said watching his reaction.

"Yes that is convincing and being a pureblood would help you with certain members of that society." Death nodded deep in thought, "What about powers and ability?"

"Ok would it be possible to have a mastery in DADA, Potions and full knowledge and able to perform everything else above Newt level. Power rating somewhere between Dumbledore and Tom Riddle?" She gave him the best pleading look she could muster.

Death chuckled he really did like this girl she always came up with the most interesting ideas whenever they met. "Yes why not I don't see you turning into a Dark Mistress anytime soon although it would be rather funny."

She winked at him before replying, "Well there's always next time."

Death sat laughing before one last thing they needed to discuss popped into his head. "What about money child."

"Oh I never give that a though. Would it be possible to be one of the richest persons in Britain? That way I wouldn't have to worry about putting certain plans into effect." Elysia said. _She could also use the money to bribe people to do what she wanted as well._

"Ok agreed." Death waved a hand over her watching as she suddenly glowed gold.

"Elysia Emrys your conditions have been met and your request has been granted. As the Angel of Death I give you my full blessing on the task ahead of you. I look forward to our next meeting. You will awaken standing outside Gringotts bank on the 31st July 1991. Great the teller and say you are there for an inheritance test and to see if you have any vaults. So I have spoken so mote be." Death said he voice booming with authority.

"Thank you sir. You won't regret giving me this opportunity I promise." Elysia said happily

"I hope not. Goodbye Elysia until we meet again." Death said nodding goodbye

Death sat at his desk smiling long after she disappeared he was very much looking forward to see what she did with this life after all the last life she had she was the Queen of England and led Britain into one of its bloodiest ever battles. I do love a good war he thought however he could see her having more fun in this life time. Manipulation and control can be even more entertain he would be watching her progress carefully. Yes she was an amazing young women he thought after. Maybe next time he would try and convince her to be his assistance he would have fun with her around.

Yes it was a very happy Angel of Death who left his office. Looking forward to finding out what this remarkable young women would be doing next. Ruler of the wizarding world did have a nice ring to it.

**A/N – Thank you for reading this is the first chapter of my new story hopefully it will get better with time and that people enjoy it. ****I will continue to upload as often as I can with both stories just don't expect daily uploads I have a full time job and like to sleep on the weekend. Haha. I plan to have a maximum week break between uploads I'm thinking this story will be around 15 chapters when I'm done with it but knowing me it will probably double.**

**If you have any suggestions for this stories or changes you would like to see happen then send me a message and I will have a good think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here we go chapter 2 of my new story I hope you like. Sorry about the spelling and grammer. BETA position still open. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or its world. This is just for fun.**

Chapter Two - Goblins and Inheritance

Jolted Elysia's eyes flew open as she took in the scene around her. She was standing at the bottom of the steps to Gringotts the large white building in front of her brought a smile to her face. It was just how she remembered reading about it in the book. She could feel the excitement running through her.

"Oh I'm sorry miss are you ok?" Sophia glanced at the young boy with his dark messy hair and clothes clearly four sizes too big. She had not noticed that she had bumped in to someone with the excitement she felt. Crouching down so she could get a good look at him.

She smiled at him, "Yes I'm fine it was my fault I was miles away your ok yes?" she asked recognizing who he was straight away and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She wanted to rescue him now but she knew she would have to wait for the right moment before she could act.

He looked up at her and blushed quickly looking back at the floor she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen and he was embarrassed of his appearance, "Yes thanks it's my first time here."

"Mine to recommend any Goblins for me?" She asked glancing around but returned to watching him.

"Well I had Griphook and he seemed helpful." He said looking up at her and smiling.

"I'll take your advice it was nice to meet you. I'm Elysia by the way." She said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Harry and it was nice to meet you to." He smiled at her shaking her hand.

"Well Harry if you ever want someone to write to or have questions about the magical world I am more than happy to help you and owl will always be able to find me. Elysia said ruffling his hair. Harry thanked her profusely before running off to find his escort promising that he would write.

Elysia smiled and walked into the bank turning a few heads as she went. Dark green robes clung to her body showing off her slim figure. Her black stilettos clicked on the marble floor as she made her way. Her black clock floating behind as she made her way to one of the tellers.

"Good morning please may I request the assistance of a goblin named Griphook." She smiled drawing the attention of the other Goblins around her for how polite she was being and the fact she knew the name of a Goblin.

Instantly a Goblin approached her. The Goblins eyebrows rose before shaking himself for a second before replying, "Good morning Ma'am how may I help you today?"

"I'm in need of an inheritance test and then to see about doing some business." Elysia said politely.

"Well if you will follow me I can sort that out for you." Griphook said jumping down of the stand heading towards the back.

Sophia followed behind smiling at people as she went. They approached a large office. Griphook opened the door and gestured to a seat before taking his own behind the desk. The office was elegantly decorated with a number of paintings spread across the walls.

"I'm going to need a drop of your blood on the parchment to find out who you are." Griphook spoke.

Elysia cut her finger with the dagger that was on the desk in front of her and allowed for a drop to land in the centre of the parchment. She sat watching amazed as writing started to appear on the page.

_Elysia Sophia Emrys _

_Daughter of Daniel and Elizabeth Emrys nee Davenport_

_Race: Human_

_Special Afflictions: Parseltonge, Parselmagic_

_Born: 1June 1970_

_Current Age: 21_

Elysia looked at the page thinking 'I'm going to kill death parseltongue wait till I see him. She knew at that very moment that death was looking down and laughing at this scene. She glanced at the goblin who sat opened mouth as more writing appeared on the parchment

_Blood heir of House Emrys  
Blood heir to the Emrys fortune  
Blood heir to the Emrys estates_

_Blood heir of Ravenclaw  
Blood heir to the Ravenclaw fortune_

_Blood Heir to the Ravenclaw fortune_

Elysia looked up at Griphook who still sat opened mouthed not moving an inch. She coughed slightly and smiled at him watching him nearly fall off his chair. Oh this was funny she thought to herself. Trust death to give her more than she asked anything to mess with her. Well he supposed he had to get his kicks somehow otherwise he would have a boring existence.

"Forgive me Ma'am you just became the richest women in the UK. You own almost half to gold in Gringotts and are now the joint owner of Hogwarts and the surrounding land with Lord Potter when he comes of age until then you are in charge. In the muggle world you have the title of Lady Emrys and are also the Duchess of Inverness by being the Heir of Ravenclaw making you a pureblood." He finished still rather shocked.

Elysia sat trying to collect her thoughts trying to think what to do next. Decisions, Decisions.

Griphook watched the young woman in front of him carefully taking her in. This account would certainly give him an extremely large promotion and the gold that could be made he was practically bouncing in his seat. He would go from an ordinary teller to head of one of the most ancient houses he would be the envy of all the others.

"Griphook if it's not too much trouble would you become head of my accounts?" She asked knowing the answer

"I would be delighted Lady Emrys." He smiled pulling out her two house rings and slid them across to her. "The Emrys one goes on first with the Ravenclaw in the centre. These rings give you protection and also two seats in the Wizengamot. The ministry will have been notified that you have taken your inheritance."

Elysia placed the rings on her fingers and watched as they in turn shrunk to fit her hand. She loved magic and how confident it made her feel if she was being honest with herself she was purely making this crap up as she went along she just wanted to go explore and bribe a few people to ignore some of her extra activities.

"I would like a complete summary of everything thing I own, properties, businesses and money. Also I'm going to need a card that can be used in both the muggle and wizard world." Elysia said trying to remember everything she wrote on her list with death..

"Yes give me a few minutes and I'll fetch everything for you." Griphook quickly got up and made his way out of the office.

Elysia sat smiling happily at all the things she could now do with this money but first she will need a grand house to show her social standing within society. As a woman in this world she was expected to hold parities and she will hold a ball they will be talking about for years to come.

Griphook returned 5 minutes later arms full with ledgers which he preceded to place on his desk before taking his seat. He loved all the extra work he was receiving.

"Ok Lady Emrys here is your card and also a pouch for your gold." He said handing her both.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You own a number of businesses some are doing extremely well and others are losing you money I suggest you cut those while you can." He handed her another ledger

She placed it on her lap before speaking, "Done get rid of them and also I would like you to start looking at new investments for me."

Griphook nodded before continuing, "Here is list of the value of each of your vaults, and there are also family heirlooms in each of the vaults."

"Can you check the Ravenclaw vaults and make sure everything is still there and a certain headmaster hasn't used anything in his school. If anything has been taken I expect it returned." Elysia said without even looking up as she glanced through the finance list.

"I will have a team checking." He made a mental note to pass this along thinking that other vaults may need checking. It was one thing the goblins hated was a thief.

"Here is a list of properties you own and full descriptions with photos of each." Griphook said handing the final ledger.

Glancing through she noticed that she had some amazing new homes but none of the ones in England were suitable for what she wanted. She wanted something grand something that would stand out and make the other purebloods drool.

Frowning she looked up, "How do I get to each of these properties" she asked

"All you need to do is say the name of the property you wish to go to and tap your ring and it will take you there." Griphook said.

"None of the homes in England are suitable for what I want can you recommend me a builder that can create me one exactly how I want." She asked hopefully

Griphook opened his desk and pulled out a card and passed it to her. "Here Mr Lawrence is an excellent builder and will be able to create anything you need." "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I'm going to need a house elf as well." Elysia said thinking about it.

"That is no problem." Griphook clicked his fingers and three house elf's appeared in front of him.

"Lady Emrys is in need of a house elf." Griphook spoke to them

"Please tell me your names and what you do best. I will be travelling over the next year and building a new home so there will be plenty to do." Elysia said.

All three elf's looked excited.

"I'm Tippy my lady, I can cook, clean and keep house." She bowed before stepping back.

"I'm Dylan my lady, I can clean and do any errands mistress needs." He bowed stepping back

"I'm Blinky my lady, I can cook, keep house and see to mistress personal needs." He said

Elysia smiled at all of them before speaking. "I'll take Blinky for now and will need more when the new house is finished.

Blinky was glowing as the completed the bond.

Elysia handed him the ledgers and told him she will be staying at the Huntington Cottage for a little while. She watched as he popped out of the room.

"Thank you for all your help today Griphook and I look forward to all the future business will shall be doing. Could I visit my vault now please?" Elysia rose from her seat stretching a little.

"Of course and it was my pleasure." Griphook called in another Goblin who took Elysia down to the vaults allowing her to fill her pouch with gold and admire the amount of gold she had in one vault.

Everyone stared as Elysia made her way through the lobby towards the exit. Their mouths hung open as the Goblins bowed to her as she was leaving.

She smiled at each of them bowing her head in turn as she gracefully made her way towards the exit.

Just as she was walking through the door, a man with a young boy bumped into her nearly knocking her to the floor. Luckily the guard caught before she fell.

She smiled at him grateful, "Thank you for the help." She turned to look at the man who nearly knocked her over and saw he was sneering at her. Brushing down her robes she stood straight before speaking to him.

"Do you have a problem? Normally when you bump into a lady it is polite to say sorry." She spoke keeping her face impassionate she had already prepared her masked. Her stony expression clearly unnerved him.

"Do you not know who I am you should be watching where you are going." He drawled his son next to him was smirking.

The goblins who heard him, glared murderously at him starting to approach their weapons clearly pointed towards him. Elysia held up her hand to stop them as the man glanced around frowning wondering why they were protecting this mudblood.

"I know exactly who you are the sneer and the blonde hair is a big give away Lucius Malfoy. However you do not know who I am." She glared at him

He looked her up and down before speaking, "Well you are clearly nobody important then." The child next to him was sniggering quietly

"Well considering I am Lady Emrys I'd consider myself to be more important than you what with the fact I am the second richest person in the UK after Lord Potter of course and you are only from a minor house. You do not belong to those Noble and Ancient houses no matter how much you pretend to be." She said smiling sweetly at him. The goblins smirked finally seeing the Malfoy lord being put in his place.

"You should be careful who you insult Mr Malfoy especially someone who can ruin you with petty change." She added

Both father and son stood opened mouth and watched as she turned and walked out of the building and disappeared from view.

Lucius Malfoy was just thinking he made the biggest mistake of his life. He kept muttering "Emrys" over and over again. Draco stood open mouthed watching the exchange between the two. This was the first time someone had spoke to his father like this and it confused him. Both Malfoy men were deep in thought as they made their way down to their vaults for clearly different reasons.

**A/N – Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I love messing with senior Malfoy. I don't have any set pairings yet I am pretty open minded about who goes with who except Harry and Ginny I just hate the thought of him dating a fan girl who looks like his mother. **

**Anyway rant over I'll be working on the next chapter now so I hope you guys stick with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Here is another chapter for my beautiful readers. Still in need of a BETA so excuse the poor spelling and grammar I tried my best when proof ready. **

**Disclaimer – I do not Harry Potter and its world this is purely for my own kicks. **

Chapter Three – Meetings

Elysia apparated outside the building entitled 'Lawrence & Johnson Builder's'. It was rather old looking and in her opinion could use a new coat of paint. She glanced around before making her way towards the door. Pushing it open slightly she spotted a young girl sat behind the desk painting her nails. Approaching her Elysia smiled politely before starting to speak.

"Good Morning I was wondering if I could speak to Mr Lawrence about some business." Elysia spoke

The young girl glanced at her before replying, "Name?" The short answer came across rather rude. The girl seemed to think painting her nails was more important that potential customers.

"Lady Emrys." Elysia said smirking as the girl nearly fell off her chair in her haste to fetch Mr Lawrence.

"Right away Ma'am I'll go and notify him you are here." She spoke before running off into the office at the back. 'crap' she thought she was just rude to a Lady oh god he was going to fire her when he finds out.

Elysia shook her head thinking 'young ladies these days have no discipline.'

"Lady Emrys, Mr Lawrence will see you now." The girl spoke bowing slightly.

"Thank you." Elysia replied and headed to the office before knocking politely on the door before entering.

The man sat behind the desk looked middle aged with a rather large belly, Elysia had the impression of Santa just without the beard. She has the strong urge to giggle at the thought and tried to compose her features.

The man stood up and gestured to a seat in front of the desk, "Please Lady Emrys take a seat can I get you any refreshments?" He asked politely gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Elysia made her way to the chair and sat down gracefully and set her handbag down next to her feet. "A cup of tea would be lovely."

"Right away Ma'am," He smiled looking her over on the inside he was screaming in happiness this account would allow him to retire he thought. That house in Florida for the wife and him was looking more and more promising as time went on. The women in front of him screamed old money. He has to fight the urge to rub his hands together and smirk.

"Mr Lawrence I have recently come into my inheritance and do have a number of properties but none in the UK that are large enough. I have a large plot of land in Derbyshire if you are interested in the contract I would like a home built from scratch." She said

Mr Lawrence mouth was practically hanging open, he quickly composed himself before replying, "I would be delighted in taking up this work and please call me Edward."

Elysia nodded, "Then please call me Elysia," she paused before calling "Blinky."

The house elf popped into the room, "Mistress Emrys how may Blinky serve you." He bowed to her

"Blinky please fetch me the ledger with the details of the Derbyshire plot of land." Elysia replied

Blinky popped away and quickly returned handing the ledger to Elysia before quickly popping away again.

"There you go Edward this contains the details of the size of the land and also the address." Elysia said handing him the ledger

"Thank you Elysia now what do you require?" He asked pulling out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Ok I would like 30 bedrooms, 5 of them suites all bedrooms must have their own bathroom. As well as this I need two ballrooms one slightly smaller than the other. I want a large library that rivals any in England and a grand reception room. There needs to be house elf quarters big enough for 10 and also an indoor swimming pool , gym and a large office for me, plus the usual rooms a manor will require. For the outside I would like a Quidditch pitch, orchard, stables and greenhouse. The driveway from the gate to the house needs to be quiet long with fountain at the front of the house. I want the house to look classical the outside to be Georgian so it appears as if the manor has always been there. I think that's everything, do you have any suggestions?" Elysia finished

Edward sat reading over the list and blinked a few times. "I can't think of anything else at the moment but we can always add anything once the plans have been drawn up. Come back tomorrow and I will have the plan finished for you and we can sort out the price and completion date for you."

"That will be excellent shall we say 3pm tomorrow," Edward nodded as she said this, "Until tomorrow then."

Elysia rose holding her bag and allowed him to kiss her hand. She smiled as she walked past the receptionist and made her way out of the building and Apparated away.

Edward leaned in the door way trying to catch his breath, "Rose when ever Lady Emrys visits again bring her straight to me. That woman has just made this company millions in one visit." He finished happily making his way back into the office to start drawing up the plans for the next day.

...

The next month flew by for Elysia with several meeting with Gringotts and authorising the final plan for her new Estate. She has also received a few letters off Harry. That thought alone has made her smile he was such a sweet child. She has sent him the muggleborn introduction pack so that he would be better prepared for class especially potions and she gave him hints and suggestions. They also had general conversations setting the foundations for a beautiful friendship. She has promise she would also be there to answer his letters and told him a great deal about what she knew about Hogwarts.

So all in all her life at the moment was looking up the only down side seemed to be the lies that Rita Skeeter was printing about her in the Profit no doubt by the strong backing of cash off the blonde ponse that is Lord Malfoy. It was time she paid that women a visit and put her in her place.

Elysia dressed in her most elegant robes a blood red colour that flattered her features. She curled her hair and added a simple necklace to complete the look. She smiled to herself in front of the fall length mirror. Yes she would defiantly turn a few heads she could help the fact she was blessed with beauty and she defiantly used it to get what she wanted.

Arriving outside the Daily Profit she drew a number of looks as she made her way in. She greeted the receptionist politely.

"Could you direct me to the office of Rita Skeeter please?" Elysia asked

"Second Floor Ma'am." She replied without even looking up from her book.

"Thank you." Elysia turned and made her way to the second floor. She knocked once on the door and walked into the room not waiting for a reply.

"Good afternoon Ms Skeeter I believe we have a few things to discuss. Your articles about me recently are completely wrong and I want you to print the truth and also I have an offer for you." Elysia said taking a seat in front of the desk keeping her face blank and watching the woman in front of her carefully.

Rita was terrified on the inside this woman had rather a large political power and if she wished could destroy her. "Would you permit me to interview you and what offer do you have?"

"Yes I will allow you to interview me as long as the article is the truth," Elysia paused waving her hand putting up privacy wards, Rita stared on in shock at the amount of power shown. "I have a unique offer for you that no one must know about until it is complete I am willing to pay 1 million Gallons for this service. On the condition no one ever knows I am behind it and everything you write is the truth and can be backed up."

Rita sat opened mouthed 1 million gallons she would never make that amount of money normally. She sat wondering what on earth could be worth so much. Rita nodded slowly before speaking "What am I going to be writing."

Elysia smiled viciously that made Rita shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I want you to write a book about the life and lives of Albus Dumbledore, I don't trust the man and want you to write a book detailing his life and his manipulations. Did you know his brother punched him at the funeral for his sister and that his sister was completely hidden away from the world before she died. Oh and he had an interesting relationship with Grindelwald it would be well worth a trip to Godrics Hollow and speaking with Bagshot wouldn't you agree." Elysia said leaning back in her chair she knew she was planting the seeds that would lead to the downfall of Dumbledore. She knew the man wasn't evil he was just old and would get in the way of what she wanted. Getting rid of him would make everything so much better.

Rita looked liked Christmas had come early this was going to be the biggest story of her life it would go down in history. "I'll do it." She said happily

"One more suggestion you might want to keep an eye on the events in Hogwarts this year I heard rumours about a three headed dog, of course id save all those juices pieces of information for the book. I may even be able to grant you an exclusive interview about with the young Mr Potter. " Elysia pulled out the contract and handed it to Rita to sign.

Rita paused excepting the contract Harry Potter and exclusive interview this book would go down in the history of their world. Quickly reading through it she smiled before signing it. The contract disappeared and arrived on the desk of Griphook at Gringotts. Who smirked evilly he knew the plans that she was implementing.

"I will happily slip you letters for general pieces of information I pick up on my travels that may help you along the way." Elysia said smiling this meeting was going exactly how she wanted it to.

"That will be brilliant shall we do you interview now Lady Emrys?" Rita asked

"Yes that would be brilliant and I can give you a few hints about my Christmas ball as well I'm sure you will be able to make it won't you." Elysia smirked slightly

"That would be delightful." The type of people that would be at this event would be amazing.

For the next three hours they sat happily talking about her life and her goals all for the next edition. Rita was rather enjoying herself with all the new information she had gathered.

It was a happy Elysia Emrys that made it home that evening picturing what reaction her article would receive to the people of England and those that are at Hogwarts. She was rather looking forward to a glass of wine and reading in front of the fire before bed.

...

Hogwarts 1st September.

The great hall was full of people this morning all of which were staring down at their copy of the Daily Profit. The woman on the front page was absolutely gorgeous and had the majority of the male population drawling at the sight of her.

Harry Potter smiled down at the paper in front of him, "Sophia is an amazing woman." He said quietly earning a few looks in amazement.

"How on earth do you know someone like her." Ron Weasley asked sitting opposite him at the Grythindor table mouth hanging wide open.

Harry looked up startled he didn't realise that he has spoken out loud "I bumped into her outside Gringotts she was really friendly I didn't know who she was though at the time. What does the article say?" Ron shook his head and slid the paper over to his friend.

_Lady Emrys Returns_

_Lady Emrys has returned to England after growing up in America. She has recently claimed her inheritance claiming her seats on the Wizengamot and also making her the richest women in the whole of the UK. I was over the moon yesterday when this remarkable young woman paid me a visit and here is what she had to say:_

_R: Welcome Lady Emrys so how are you finding England so far?_

_E: Please call me Elysia. I am finding it rather pleasant I've had a number of visits with Gringotts sorting out my finances and looking for new business's to invest in. They have been amazingly helpful my account manager Griphook is brilliant I couldn't do without him. I'm planning to open an orphanage for magical children in the New Year and I'm considering opening a primary school but we will have to see what the minister thinks about that one first._

_R: They sound delightful goals to have. Why a primary school though?_

_E: Well in the Muggle world children start school at 5 so I don't understand why in the magical world they start so old. It would solve the muggleborn problem this country has. By starting them off at a younger age it means they will be raised in our traditions and our culture and will uphold our values rather than Muggle ones. I don't understand why Hogwarts doesn't have an introduction to wizarding society for first years considering it offers Muggle studies. _

_R: I agree with you completely the whole problem is that our way of life is declining due to the new blood being ignorant to our culture. Maybe that can be a consideration to the current headmaster. So Elysia you are young, incredible wealthy and single am I correct?_

_E: Yes I'm currently single I haven't met a man that is good enough yet. He would need to be my equal in every way and no one seems to fit the bill so far. _

_R: So no betrothal contract set up then? What is it you are looking for dear?_

_E: God no! Those things should be made illegal selling your daughter is ridiculous a marriage in my opinion should be equal I could never be the type of women that stays at home and nits and is only brought out for functions. My ideal man would have to be intelligent and be able to hold a conversation. Tall, dark hair, deep eyes that you can get lost in and an air about him that makes you shiver. _

_R: well dear you certainly know what you want. So one final question, what are your plans for the future? _

_E: Well so far I have plans until June after that I am completely free. I plan to do some travelling and checking out the other schools and what they have to offer and working on my new estate that is currently being built. Mr Lawrence is an excellent man and I recommend him. Oh and I plan to hold a Christmas Ball so I can get to know the right people in society. _

_R: Thank you Lady Emrys and we hear at the Profit wish you best of luck and I personally am looking forward to your Ball it will be the social event of the year. _

Harry folded down the paper and smiled, "Elysia is brilliant I am so glad I got the chance to meet her that day."

Everyone at the table just stared at him thinking he was so lucky.

At the staff table Dumbledore and McGonagall sat discussing what this meant for Hogwarts with an owner coming forward. Snape was sat looking down at the picture for quite some time.

...

Gringotts Bank, London.

"Griphook have you read the Profit today?" Firebrand asked his colleague

"No I don't read the rubbish. Why?" Griphook replied

"Well you should your mentioned." He smirked throwing the paper at him.

"What how?" Griphook quickly picked up the paper and smiled seeing who the article was about. Meeting Lady Emrys turned out to be one of the greatest things that has ever happened to him. Going from being a teller to head of one of the oldest accounts and also the publicity he was bringing to the bank. He was bringing honour to his clan.

Once Griphook had finished reading he was glowing with pride. "Well Lady Emrys is an amazing woman and it is an honour to work with she treats me with respect and as an equal I have never met anyone like her."

All of the other Goblins stared at him jealously today's issue quickly made the rounds at Gringotts leaving them all in an excellent mood for the complement they had received.

Mr Lawrence was having a great day along with the goblins, today's article made sure he had enough business that he could pick and choose his clients for the next year.

**A/N – There we go another chapter completed hope you enjoyed this one. Next one is a work in progress and will follow shortly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Well here we are readers a brand new chapter for you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes you find. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or its world I'm simply doing this for me. **

Chapter 4 – Travelling.

Elysia sat in her chair by the fire she loved living at Huntington cottage but it wasn't her home. She could not wait until the manor wasn't finished she couldn't wait until it was finished. She was currently sat surrounded by plans for her ball. The invitations were ready to go she was just waiting for the first of December so she could send them out.

She has spent the last 2 and half months travelling the world just getting a feel for the magical environment. China was her favourite country it was simply beautiful the people were amazing and the things she got to experience she just couldn't describe it. Once she took custody of Harry she was taking him there she was sure he would love it. She had written him a personal invitation to the ball she knew he would come, even if she had to kidnap him from Hogwarts she giggled at the thought.

Elysia leaned back rubbing her eyes certain people she wished she didn't have to invite especially Fudge the meeting with him yesterday still made her angry the man was an idiot but money was the language of politics.

_Flashback:_

_Elysia strode through the ministry entrance everyone turned to stare at her. She was doing a perfect imitation of Professor Snape with her clock bellowing behind her it was a simple levitation and freezing charm after all. Today Elysia had her finest silk robes on with the top in a corset style making her figure irresistible. Emerald really did suit her complexion. She had gone all out for this meeting she was dressed to impress after all._

_Arriving at his receptionist desk she coughed simply to gather her attention and smiled politely. _

"_One moment Lady Emrys I will let the minister know you are here." She said jumping up and walking over. _

_Not a moment later she was waved into the room. _

"_Good morning Minister Fudge thank you for giving up time in your busy schedule to see me." Elysia said holding out her hand to him._

"_Not at all Lady Emrys the pleasure is all mine. Please take a seat would you like anything to drink?" Fudge asked placing a light kiss on the back of her hand before gesturing to a seat before taking a seat._

"_Yes tea would be lovely thank you." Elysia said smiling and taking a seat. Fudge waved his wand and the tea service filled in front of them. He handed a cup to Elysia first before taking his own. _

"_So what can I do for you today Lady Emrys?" Fudge asked getting straight to the point. He was up for re-election soon and was hoping she would offer her support along with some of the Emrys gold._

"_Well minister as you have heard I wish to open a magical orphanage here as Britain does not have one. It does seem rather strange that you would allow magical orphanages to be placed in muggle orphanages." Elysia said taking a sip of her tea._

"_Well Dumbledore you see." Fudge spluttered. "Say no more about that old coot Minister." Elysia interrupted him and he smiled at her nodding. _

"_So anyway I would like to open one total funded and ran by myself I just need your approval so I can begin converting one of my properties." Elysia said smiling sweetly fluttering her eyelashes occasionally making him blush. _

"_Of course Lady Emrys it would be my pleasure to authorise such a wonderful cause." Fudge said nodding before signing a form and handing her. _

_Elysia smiled happily at this she placed the permission inside her bag so she wouldn't forget it. "Minister what are you opinions of opening a magical primary school for between 5-11 and an introduction course added at Hogwarts."_

_Fudge sat quietly for a moment he has to think this through both Lucius and Dumbledore were pressuring him to ignore both these requests but he honestly agreed with them. _

"_Well I for one think they are exactly what this country needs however you will find opposition to these plans of yours. Hogwarts is strongly controlled by Dumbledore and the ministry has no jurisdiction there." Fudge said leaning back in his chair. _

"_Well Minister I am sure that you can offer small words of support for this when the need arises I am sure." Elysia said pushing a bag brimming of galleons across the table at him it was double the amount Lucius has every given him in his entire career. _

"_Of course Lady Elysia it would be my pleasure." Fudge said bouncing with excitement this was a lot of gold he had just received. _

"_I will take my leave thank you for the approval and I look forward to seeing you at the Christmas ball I will be hosting." Elysia said smiling at him before taking her leave. _

_Fudge smirked as she left oh yes he couldn't wait for this ball the cream of magical society would be there and he would be mixing with them all. He was planning to line the ministry coffers even more that night. _

_End of flashback. _

Elysia smiled sipping her red wine yes that man was a foul but she could tolerate him for now money easily made him do what she wanted. At that moment she looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar white owl fly towards her. She stroked Hedwig and took the letter from her and opened it and began to read.

_Hello Elysia, _

_How are you? I hope that you are enjoying being back home, China sounds amazing and I love the dagger you sent I cannot wait to visit there someday. School is going well those introduction books really did help especially with potions Snape is being less mean to me now I do wonder why he hates me though. _

_Anyway I wanted some advice you see we accidently found the three headed dog on the third floor and Hermione thinks its hiding something under the trapped door it was stood on. I did tell you about the package we collected from Gringotts. What do you think it is? _

_I have to go classes start in a minute and I don't fancy another detention with Snape. _

_Harry. _

Elysia sighed rubbing her temples she needed him to stay away from that stone.

_Hello Harry, _

_I am good thank you I hope you are good and eating lots. I am happy to be home the minister approved of my idea of the orphanage you will have to come see it over the summer. I am glad the books helped you should have received them anyway. I expect a copy of your exam results at the end of the year Mr. Potter with all O's and E's on it. I am sure I can give you a good reward if you do. _

_Harry listen to me very carefully there is a reason that dog is there and I want you to promise you will stay away from it. It's a trap a clever one and it is also a test. No matter what you discover or your friends try to drag you into I want you to promise me you will stay away. I don't care if you have an amazing reason you go down that trap door and I will be extremely angry with you. _

_Now enjoy classes and keep me updated little man. _

_Elysia. _

Elysia folded the letter and handed it to Hedwig to take back to her. She knew she was coming across strong. The stone was a fake and she wanted to protect him from becoming a murderer at 11. Sighing she stood up and went to be bed soon the ball would be hear and Harry would be coming to stay for Christmas she has permission of his guardians she would love to see Dumbledore's face when he found out. Smirking she went off to bed.

...

The next morning at Hogwarts Harry was sat having breakfast when his owl flew in. He smiled taking the letter off Hedwig. He was so glad he bumped into Elysia that day she had helped him out so much this year he was extremely grateful to her. Opening his letter he soon frowned when he read through it. He was dying to know why he couldn't look more into this but he trusted Elysia and he wrote back promising to stay away from that room no matter what he didn't want to be in trouble. He felt like Elysia was becoming a parent to him it made him feel safe knowing someone was there to take care of him. It was nice having someone who cared about just Harry made a change from what he usually had to put up with.

Hermione looked up from reading the paper, "What did she say Harry?"

"She asked me to promise her to stay away from the trap door and I would be in big trouble if I went down there to look. I promised I would stay away no matter what." Harry said.

Hermione frowned she wanted to know she hated a mystery. "But Harry it could be important we need to know more it couldn't hurt to look."

"No Hermione I promised I would stay away and that's what I am going to do. I trust Elysia and if she says don't do something then I am going to listen." Harry said collecting his bag and walking out of the great hall.

Dumbledore was watching him with his eyes narrowed he need a way to keep Harry from Lady Emrys it would ruin all of his carefully thought out plans.

...

**A/N – well my dears that is the end of chapter 4. Up next the much longed for ball. What will Dumbledore's reaction be to Harry being there? Haha you will have to wait and see. I am looking forward to writing that part. **

**Just so you are aware Harry's life does not stick totally to canon I am not exactly focusing on the books to much you will notice that when he introduces his friends. **

**If you don't like this then simply don't read. The pairings for the story are still undecided and I guess I will know when they happen. Until next time then. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Well here you are the longed for chapter... the ball at last. Sorry if this sucks I can see it playing out in my head but I must admit I struggled to actually put my thoughts on paper. Eventually I may come back and re-write this when it's all said and done.**

**I am currently listening to Safe & Sound by Taylor swift to help me write (its from hunger games the song at the end of the film)**

**Response to reviews :**

**Rochelle – ****Thank you for your review I'm glad you found me. Well after wattpad decided to delete it I sort of lost interest in writing it. I still have it and may take it up again eventually but I am focusing on my reading the book one 'changing destinies' and I hope you enjoy that one just as much. **

**Anna & Charmed415**** – Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to JK Rowling. This is purely for my own amusement. **

...

Chapter 5 – Christmas Ball

Elysia stood in the door way of one of the guest suites in manor she was so happy to finally be home. The manor was beautiful when she finally got the notice that it was finished she couldn't wait to see. It was huge practically a castle and it had everything she could possibly need. Blinky had found more house elves that were needed to keep the manor up and running. The Christmas ball invitations had gone out to everyone, she had even invited Harry to stay with her for Christmas. She was rather excited as tomorrow she would be collecting him from the station. They had past a minimum of two letters a week with each other since the day they met in August.

Smiling she glanced around the room that would soon be Harry's. It was decorated in light blues and green, the furniture was in dark oak. She had added a bookcase filled with books that might suit his interest. The large double bed that appeared to sleep 8 was at the back of the room. The fireplace had three sofas facing around it. She wanted this place to be a home for him somewhere he would be happy to return to. The wardrobe had been filled with clothes for him as she knew he was in desperate need for some. She giggled softly remembering placing the small lion teddy under his pillow. Slowly she left his room and returned to hers settling in for the evening as tomorrow promised to be a long and eventful day.

...

Platform 9 ¾ was filled with anxious parents waiting for the children to return from several months away. Elysia arrived slightly early and made her way on to the platform. The other parents stared at her in confusion as from the profit they knew that she did not have any children. She smiled softly at them all and moved to a clear space knowing Harry would be able to see her.

On the train Harry was bouncing with excitement he was finally going to have an actual Christmas where someone wanted him around. His friends watched him in amusement; he had worn his best clothes for this. Well the best set he had anyway. He was slightly embarrassed of this. Early that day he had asked one of the prefects to shrink his trunk for him on the suggestion of Elysia so he would not have to carry it. Hedwig had been told to leave Hogwarts this evening in order to find him. He did not want her to be locked up in a cage for so long.

Harry stood up noticing that they were arriving at the platform. He hugged his friends and returned their wishes of having a good Christmas and made his way off the train.

"Elysia," he cried as soon as he spotted her. Her smile was breath taking she bent down and opened her arms for him. Completely forgetting where he was, he ran across the platform and wrapped his arms around her and laughed when he felt her lift him up and spun him around.

"Well hello little man. Someone seems happy to see me." Elysia said laughing as she straightened up and ruffled his hair. She glanced around quickly and smiled when she saw people's mouths hanging open watching the pair. She could have sworn she saw a camera flash.

Harry was blushing furiously. "Well ready to head home?" Elysia asked and he nodded.

She pulled him closer to her. "Harry close your eyes this will be uncomfortable I am going to appparate us." Harry shifted nervously but held on tight taking a deep breath. The next minute he looked up and was in a massive entrance hall it was beautiful everywhere was marble with statues.

"Welcome home Harry." Elysia said smirking as she watched him look around.

"Wow" was simply all he muttered. Elysia took his hand and led him through the manor pointing out several rooms as she went. Finally she ended up outside Harry's room she had a name plate on his door and saw tears form in his eyes as she pushed the door open for him and shuffled him in.

She stood watching him carefully as he ran his hand along the top of everything as he walked round. He turned to her, "is this for me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes sweetie this room is yours for as long as you want it. The wardrobe is fully stocked for you as well. Everything in here is now yours." Elysia said quietly. The next thing she new Harry had thrown himself at her and was crying.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean to upset you. If you don't like it we can change it." Elysia whispered quietly to him as she rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"Sorry I love it I just can't believe this is all for me." Harry said sniffing and moving back and rubbing his eyes.

"Well it is. Now why don't you unpack and then call for Blinky the house elf who will escort you down to dinner ok. The bathroom is through there so you can freshen up and change." Elysia said kissing the top of his head softly and headed down stairs to help prepare dinner and leave him to get settled.

Harry smiled watching her leave and headed into the bathroom to clean up he couldn't believe he had cried he was such a baby. He looked around the room again still couldn't believe this was happening to him.

...

The next morning had shown a picture of her and Harry in the profit the story went into detail about how Harry would be having a proper Wizarding Christmas. Elysia had to hand it to Rita she defiantly had a way with words. The next week flew by for Harry and Elysia, they explored the manor together. She gave him a lesson on correct potion brewing and taught him how to brew the first year potions perfectly. Every night she tucked him in and read him a story. He had fallen in love with the children's books he had found in the library they were like watching a muggle movie. You opened the book and it played out each scene as you turned the pages. They had been horse riding and swimming and simply relaxing in the vast library. She had even taken him to Paris to get his outfit for the ball. It still made her angry when he has mentioned that he had never been on holiday before. So she decided they should stay the night and had taken him to see the sites of Paris. They had taken an extreme amount of photos of the pair of them enjoying Paris and there holiday. The house elves had framed them and put them on display around the house several of which were in Harry's room. He smiled every morning when he woke and saw the picture of the pair of them standing in front of the Eiffel tower.

...

The day of the ball had finally arrived and Harry was a nervous wreck. Tonight he would be meeting the cream of magical society the minister of magic would even be attending. Elysia had given him a book on etiquette in society and how an heir should act when out in society. Elysia had even practised with him. He knew he was prepared but he was still nervous. He did not want to let Elysia down she had been amazing to him and he wanted to show his thanks.

Elysia was rushing around the manor she was so excited, tonight was her coming out ball into society she would show them all her wealth and that she was someone of standing. She was double checking all the arrangements and driving the staff made with her constant fussing. She managed to take a break to have lunch with Harry.

"So sweetie are you looking forward to tonight? I know some of your school mates will be there so you won't have to deal with the stuffy adults for long." She smiled at him.

Harry laughed before answering, "I'm nervous I don't want to make a fool of myself. I'm glad there will be people I know there though."

"Oh little man you will be fine and I will be there to guide you." Elysia smiled he was such a sweet boy she could help but love him. If she was honest with herself she would be quite lonely when he was gone.

"Right Harry I think it's time I started getting ready for the ball my dear." Elysia said standing.

Harry stared at her, "But its only 2pm it can't possibly take you that long." Elysia merely chuckled and kissed him on the top of the head before gliding out the room.

Elysia spent an hour in the bath simply relaxing and preparing herself mentally for what was to happen. The new elf Blinky had hired Poppy spent a fair few hours styling her hair and doing her make up so it was just perfect. Eventually she slipped on her dress and jewellery and stared at herself in amazement in the full length mirror.

Her dress was blood red, the top a corset style with black trim and small diamonds decorating her bust. It flowed out from her waist surrounding her. Black lace trimmed the bottom. She had never felt so elegant in all her life.

Finally she pulled her eyes away from the mirror and went to collect Harry from his room ready to great there guests together.

...

Standing in the entrance hall she waited for the first carriage to appear. Harry looked so cute standing proud and tall next to her. He was in his formal green robes, black trousers with a dark green silk shirt to compliment his eyes. The look was finished off with his new Hungarian horntail black boots. He looked every inch the heir of an ancient and noble family. Sighing she pulled her mask firmly in place ready to great her guests.

Minister Fudge was one of the first to arrive, bowing he faced Elysia.

"Lady Emrys you have an amazing home. Thank you for the invitation." He said handing her a gift as was the custom.

"Good evening minister, allow me to introduce you to my companion Harry Potter." Elysia said giving Harry and encouraging smile.

Harry fought down his nerves and bowed politely to him. "Good evening minister it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Elysia has told me many good things about you."

"The pleasure is all mine my boy. Maybe later we can have time to talk." Fudge said smiling oh yes this ball would work in his favour. He made his way into the main ball room allowing for the host to great the guest soon arriving.

Elysia was growing bored and she could tell Harry was to so far they had greeted several families the Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Davis, Nott, Boot, Moons, Woods, Diggory's, Abbotts, Bells, Browns to name but a few. Along with several prominent members of society, including Quidditch stars and members of the Ministry of Magic. Rita Skeeter arrived and took great delight in being introduced to the young Potter.

"Good Evening Lady Emrys your home is breathtaking and may I add you look beautiful tonight." Lord Malfoy stated as he arrived in the entrance hall with his wife and son.

"Good Evening Lord Malfoy I am glad you and your family could make it." Elysia said with a small smile as she curtsied not bowing her head.

"Allow me to introduce my wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy and our son Draco." Lord Malfoy said his mask firmly in place.

"Delighted to meet you both. I look forward to getting to know you better Lady Malfoy I have so few female companions in England." Elysia said her whole focus on Lady Malfoy.

"I would be honoured your ladyship." Narcissa said curtsying with delight.

"Allow me to introduce my personal guest Harry Potter he has being staying with me for the Christmas holidays. I know that young Draco already knows him since they are in the same year." Elysia smiled at the pair, a hand resting on the small of Harry's back.

"Hello Mr Potter it is a pleasure to meet you." Lord and Lady Malfoy said while Draco bowed his head smiling.

"It's good to meet you to Lord & Lady Malfoy." Harry said smiling he was so bored and hungry now.

They made their way into the hall along with several other guests whom they greeted politely.

Elysia quickly checked her occlumency shields when she noticed the next guest in line to great them. She pulled Harry closer to her on instinct.

"Lady Emrys I am delighted to finally make your acquaintance." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling merrily. He frowned slight when he noticed Harry. "and Harry Potter to, I did not know you were hear my boy I thought you returned to your family."

"Welcome Headmaster. Yes Harry here is my personnel guest for Christmas his aunt gave her blessing for him to spend the Christmas holidays with me. She also wanted me to take him for the summer to." Elysia added with a slight dig and a smirk.

The staff surrounded Dumbledore shift uncomfortably. "Is that so?" Dumbledore said peering at her over his spectacles. Elysia smiled serenely at him.

"Would you all be so kind as to make your way through I think everyone has arrived and I'm sure our younger guests are getting hungry." Several people chuckled when Harry looked up smiling hearing the mention of food.

Elysia took Harry's hand in hers and lead the way to the head of the ball room. People cleared a path for them as they made their way through. The ball room was breathtaking. There were four large trees decorating the hall one in each corner. Decorations hung from the ceiling as well as the ice sculptures that littered the hall. Waiters moved gracefully around the guests offering drinks and food.

Elysia gathered her nerves and looked around the room.

"Welcome everyone to the first Emrys Christmas ball. I am delighted that so many of you could make it this evening and I look forward to meeting you all. So I wish you all a pleasant evening and let the ball begin. Everyone clapped and smiled fondly when they watched Harry turn to Elysia and bow and opened up the first dance together. The other mothers and their children followed her direction and took to the dance floor. Creating the first family dance.

The night was flowing gracefully the children under 17 had left the main ball room and were being watched in the smaller ballroom by a team of house elves. They had their own band and tables filled with food and drink with seating in the corners of the rooms so they could relax and mingle better. It looked much more appealing than the adult's ball and Harry found himself having an amazing time. Without the house rivalry to fear he was making friends with people outside of his house both younger and older.

Elysia was having a great time she was mingling with people and making new acquaintances along with a few political allies. She had a great discussion about the goings on within the ministry with Amelia Bones. She also had a great deal in common with Narcissa Malfoy when her husband wasn't around to ruin things. It was drawing a conversation she was having with the Greengrass family that she received the shock of a life time.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me Lady Emrys but may I have this dance." He was tall with black eyes that she simply couldn't help but stair into.

"I would be delighted sir. If you will excuse me." Elysia said to the Greengrass's, she curtsied and took the gentleman's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. Many stopped and stared open mouth at the pair. He gently placed one hand on the small of her back and another took her hand and they gracefully waltzed across the floor. She was surprised at how gentle he was with her. Several feelings were flowing through her body she felt like she was dancing on a cloud. Disappointment flashed through her as the song ended.

He bowed to her and took her arm leading her off the floor.

"Lady Emrys I thank you for the dance." He said standing back and releasing her.

"The pleasure was all mine Master Snape." Elysia said blushing slightly.

...

**A/N - So how did the ball live up for you? Its took me three days to write. I admit I struggled it played out perfectly in my head I just couldn't figure out how to write it. **

**Who suspected her elegant dancer partner would be Snape? **

**If anyone is wondering how I pictured the ball think pride and prejudice the ball hosted by Mr Bingley and Elizabeth and Darcy dancing together. **

**If you would like to see Elysia's ball gown then please see link below... remember to remove spaces. **

www. Google . /imgres?q=dark+red+evening+dresses&start=138&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=457&tbm=isch&tbnid=a4sZuAfll9DjBM:&imgrefurl= &docid=Ddte2pfuWdqcNM&imgurl= . /tumblr_m5evdggAzf1ryps6ro1_ &w=188&h=268&ei=mof5UIHIMZG20QWvooG4Dw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=2&vpy=2&dur=3479&hovh=214&hovw=150&tx=136&ty=148&sig=116706800949385120717&page=7&tbnh=143&tbnw=100&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:45,s:100,i:139


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I am extremely sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter has taken long than I expected. It's sort of a filler chapter you see and I didn't want to drag it out any long than I needed to. **

**Thank you for all the reviews they keep me going. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or its world. This is purely for my own amusment. JK Rowling owns it all. **

...

Chapter 6 – Passing of the year

The next morning Elysia sat up in bed reading the daily prophet. They had dedicated 20 pages to her ball last night. There was page after page of photos. The front page showed a large picture of her and Harry opening the ball. The headline screamed out:

**Lady Emrys hosts the social event of the year and the future Lord Potter will be one to watch in the years to come Ladies.**

Elysia chuckled quietly oh yes her little Harry will be a heart breaker in a few years. With the proper fitting clothes he was just adorable. She smiled suddenly thinking about her dance with Snape last night it was totally unexpected she nearly died of shock. Although she was rather disappointed as soon as he led her off the dance floor he had simply disappeared. She assumed he had gone backed to Hogwarts, little did she know that he had spent the rest of the night in the shadows watching her mingle with her guests.

Elysia paused looking at the door hearing a small knock. "Enter" she called. The door slowly opened and there stood Harry in his silks pjs holding his lion teddy.

"Good Morning little man what are you doing up so early." Elysia asked pulling back the covers and waved him over.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied softy rubbing his eyes and climbing into bed with her. Elysia smiled sadly at him running a hand through his hair.

"What troubles you sweetie?" She asked.

"I don't want to go back to school I have been so happy here for the first time in my life I have felt truly at home. No one is judging me, no one expects me to be anything other than just Harry." He said blushing and hiding under the covers.

"Oh Harry no one will ever judge you in this household and to me you always will be just Harry never worry about that. I will always be there for you and you will have a room here for as long as you want it."

"You promise." He asked quietly.

"I promise." She said before grabbing the cover and pulling it back and tickling him till he was crying with laughter. It was moments like this that she noticed how small he was for an 11 year old boy sometimes he acted as though he was five. She supposed it was due to his upbringing being starved of love and affection he longed for it. They decided to have breakfast in bed before starting there day together. The next few days before his return would fly and Elysia was keen to make this one unforgettable holiday.

...

The morning had arrived and house seemed to be in mourning. Everyone was extremely down, the house elves simply adored Harry and were sad to see him go. Elysia was in Harry's room checking he had packed everything. He was secretly happy she had destroyed all of the Dursleys clothes and replaced them with new ones that actually fit. Elysia had Apparated both of them to the station after shrinking his trunk for him. They stood just before the train and Elysia crouched down to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry you remember to write to me every week and I will see what I can do about the summer holidays. I want you to have a good rest of the year. I will miss you." She sighed kissing his forehead and taking a good look at him.

"Thank you for having me Elysia. I promise to write and I will miss you to and Blinky." He smiled sadly.

She hugged him one last time before pushing him reluctantly onto the train. She stood and waved as the train started off. As the train disappeared around the corner Elysia Apparated back to a very empty manor, sighing she headed to her office to go over the final orphanage plans.

...

January was soon flying by and Elysia was feeling lonely without Harry around the place. She threw herself into planning the opening of the orphanage; the house was set she had Mr Lawrence convert one of her properties for the purpose. It had enough room for 200 children as well as staff quarters. The property was situated on a large open piece of land; it had everything a child could want, large open spaces, Quidditch pitch, green houses, and swimming pool. It was exactly how she envisioned it. She had hired a team of Goblins to search the country for orphaned magical children and so far around 75 had been found. The 1st of February was set as the grand opening day and she was rather excited.

The morning had arrived and Elysia was dressed in stunning Emerald green robes. Her hair pinned up with lose curls framing her face and just a hint of makeup was worn. She had arrived early to give Rita Skeeter a tour and also allowed her to take numerous photos for the daily prophet. The minister would be arriving shortly with her other guests to greet the children and cut the ribbon official opening 'Forever Home' Orphanage. She wanted it to be a place they were always happy to return to.

"Good Morning Lady Emrys it's a beautiful day for it." Minister Fudge greeted her bowing.

"Good Morning Minister Yes it is shall we." She said and gestured to the growing crowed.

The ribbon was cut and a tour was given. The children bounced around there new home excitedly. Elysia smiled watching them all she would visit this place often but she had hired an amazing team of staff to watch over the day to day running's and the goblins would handle the fiancés. She had also provided a fund for all 11+ to go to Hogwarts everyone had the right to an education know matter there back ground. All in all it was a successful day and she could not have imagined it going any better. Later that evening saw her settling in with a glass of wine and a good book relaxing the days stresses away.

...

June was fast approaching and with it the end of the Hogwarts school year. Harry and Elysia spoke frequently with each other. She had visited the orphanage every Sunday since its opening it had become a ritual for her and the children loved seeing her. Harry was very excited to meet all the children and see her latest business venture. He wished a place like that was open for him when he was a baby.

There had been no mention of the stone from Harry and Elysia was starting to forget the event would happen. She believed that the time line had changed too much for everything to remain as it was before.

Well that was until she received a letter one week before the end of term during her morning coffee that soon landed on the dining room floor. The letter also drifted down on to the marble floor as she sped out in anger. Hogwarts was her destination.

_Dear Elysia,_

_I am afraid I have bad news. Last night I was at the ministry investigating for my new book when Dumbledore was striding towards the exit. He was looking rather excited; I soon managed to hitch a ride back to Hogwarts with him and discovered a plot so sinister I hardly believe it._

_There was a three headed dog and numerous challenges protecting a stone. Challenges that three first years were able to pass quiet easily if I may add._

_This is where my bad news comes in... Young Harry was one of those first years. He was carried to the hospital wing he did not look at all well. I suggest you make it there fast before the old fool does any more meddling._

_This will make a great addition to the life of Albus Dumbledore. I also wish Harry a fast recovery._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Rita Skeeter._

...

The doors to the great hall burst open her magic swirled angrily around her. Those in the hall shivered with the amount of power radiating off her. From the staff table Severus Snape shivered in anticipation. She strode forward her clock rippling behind her. She paused at the Gryffindor table and glared in his direction.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" she shouted from her place. She was beyond fuming. Harry nervously got up and walked towards her slowly shaking. His friends nervously glanced at one another.

She bent down and looked him in the eyes. "What the hell were you thinking? You promised me you would stay away from that stone. You broke your word Harry Potter and I am so disappointed in you."

"I..." Harry began but she interrupted him. "No Harry you are not sorry because if you were you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Do you not care for your own safety? Or how I would feel if you were to be hurt? Wait clearly you don't since you went behind my back in the first place. "

Harry now had tears rolling down his cheeks he tried to look away from those eyes filled with anger and disappointment.

"Look at me Harry you need to understand that what you did was wrong." Elysia said to him.

"But the stone.." Harry trailed off seeing the anger return.

"Was not your problem you are 11 for Christ sake... there are plenty of adults in the school. Why do you have to be the one to save it? Did you not wonder why the tasks were so simple. I warned you to stay away. I warned you it was a set up but you ignored me and for this I am incredibly disappointed." At these words Harry began to openly cry he hated himself at this very moment. No one in the hall dared to speak they sat mouths hanging open.

Elysia stood and snapped her fingers. Blinky popped into the room.

"Blinky pack Harry's belongings he will be leaving Hogwarts early since he is no longer trusted to stay here alone." Elysia spoke directly to the elf, which nodded and popped away. Harry looked up startled and began to panic he didn't want to go back to the Dursleys so early he thought he had one more week of safety.

At that moment Dumbledore chose to interrupted. Elysia shifted and pulled Harry away from him and glared.

"Excuse me Lady Emrys but Mr Potter will not be leaving I am him magical guardian and he will remain until the year ends before returning to his aunts." He stared at her the twinkle in his eyes flashing brightly.

"I am afraid you are behind the times headmaster as I officially adopted Harry this morning he now belongs to me and is my son in both the Muggle and the magical world. You have absolutely no say in the matter." Elysia smiled at him while the hall including Harry gasped at this.

"I refuse to allow this I did not give permission." Dumbledore fumed.

"You have no authority in the matter, Mrs Dursley gave her full permission and technically you were never his magical guardian Sirius Black is but since you illegally stole Harry ignoring his parents will you simply didn't care about that. Don't worry the Goblins are investigating this and the ministry. Oh and the Minister himself authorised Harry's adoption so it's all nice and legal." Elysia said the smile never leaving her face.

Dumbledore was fuming his carefully laid plans were being ruined by this jumped up little girl. He would put a stop to this. "I must insist that Harry return to his aunts the wards there will protect him." He tried once more.

Elysia shook her head at him and took Harry's hand. "No." She turned and led him towards the doors. Pausing before leaving she looked back at Dumbledore.

"Oh and Dumbledore for your failings as headmaster I Lady Elysia Emrys heir of the founders take full control over Hogwarts and her wards until such a time as Lord Potter turns 17 and is able to be joint owner so mote be." A blinding gold light surrounded her as she said those words. Dumbledore gasped in shock as he felt the power leave him.

"What have you done?" He whispered clearly outraged.

"Things at Hogwarts will be changing. This is a school not your personnel experiment September 1st will be a new start and those who do not like this need not return. Hogwarts is not your right to attend it is your privilege." With those parting words Elysia left the speechless hall with Harry in tow.

...

Harry sat with his head resting against the window the tears had finally stopped but his face and eyes were red and puffy. He kept his head bowed he was currently feeling so guilty he had promised. He could not work out why he had gone against her wishes. Even now thinking about that night it was just becoming more and more foggy. Elysia sat straight staring ahead she was not in the mood to talk she was trying so hard to reign in her temper.

...

**A/N – I hope you all enjoyed not sure when the next upload will be but I will try my best. This story will not be abandoned so don't worry I have it all planned out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Response to reviews:**

Thank you for all the reviews I do enjoy reading them all. Sorry for the long wait for an upload with this story but I just haven't been in the mood with this and the story has no direction.

**Disclaimer** – This all belongs to JK Rowling this is purely for fun nothing more

...

**Chapter 7 –** Anger and Goblins

Arriving at the manor Elysia strode through the entrance with Harry trailing sadly behind her.

"Go to your room." She snapped not even looking at him as she made her to way to her office slamming the door behind her. She was furious how dare he betray her instructions, he promised. That's what hurt the most she was trying to protect him and he broke a promise.

Harry slowly made his way upstairs to his room, unshrinking his trunk he placed it in the corner of the room before throwing himself on the large bed. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged the pillow close to him. Elysia hated him now he knew it. He should never have given in to Ron and Hermione I should have stayed in the common room. It was all for nothing anyway the stone was a fake and Elysia the only person to ever take me won't want me anymore. With that finally thought his tears became sobs and he eventually cried himself to asleep.

At 7pm a house elf gently shook him awake and presented him with dinner before popping away. Harry ate silently he hadn't realised how hungry he was. Once finished he had a bath and climbed into bed. He hadn't seen Elysia since this afternoon and with that thought he drifted off to sleep clutching his lion, she never came to tuck him in.

...

Down in the office Elysia was penning a letter to Rita:

_Dear Rita, _

_Thank you for informing me of Harry's adventure I have to admit I was furious with him. Also information to add to the book I have stripped control of the wards from Dumbledore and I am also taking over running of the school starting 1__st__ September. I hope your book can be moved forward and ready for shipment 1__st__ August. _

_Warmest regards, _

_Elysia._

It was short, blunt and to the point but she had no patience at the moment. Burning energy is exactly what she needed. Slowly she made her way to the training room and began destroying the dummies. It felt good to let her magic flow through her spreading out and destroying everything in her path. Since September she had gone through the 1st-7th books of the major magical schools and also private study from her library so she would be able to stand her own against most.

Sighing she cancelled the dummies and sat on the floor thinking about Harry. Tomorrow morning she would discuss the situation with him and then they would be heading to gringotts to having him checked.

For now she needed to wait and plan. Pushing herself up off the ground she decided that a long soak in the tub was needed before bed.

...

The next morning broke bright an early. Elysia dressed in fitting emerald green robes that hugged her figure, she curled her hair pinning parts up and added a touch of make up to enhance her features. She made her way to Harry's room and knocked before entering.

"Good morning Harry," she said sitting at the end of his bed watching him.

"Morning Elysia," he mumbled quietly looking at his hands

"Harry we must discuss yesterday. You do understand why I was angry with you yes?" she asked

"Yes I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone but Ron and Hermione begged the stone was not safe I had to go I had to protect it." Harry spoke determinedly

Elysia growled in frustration, "Harry James Potter you are 11 years old I told you not to go near the stone it was a fake. If your friends told you to jump off a bridge would you? No you wouldn't so why did you ignore my wishes and follow them. You could have floo called me, you could have spoke to a teacher and asked for their help. Did you not think the tasks were too easy? Do you not notice that you are being played? Harry you need to open your eyes to the world around not everyone is good you should have learnt that by now. I wanted to protect you, to give you a childhood, to make you happy. But it seems I was mistaken you don't want any of that." Elysia said sadly and stood up and made her way to the door.

"ELYSIA please wait don't leave me. I need you, please don't leave me." Harry cried struggling to get out of his blankets; he threw himself at her and cried holding her tightly.

Elysia sighed and rubbed his back gently. "Harry I want you to have breakfast and get dressed we are going to gringotts in an hour. I won't leave you but I want you to understand you are grounded for 2 weeks. No quidditch, no flying, no friends. Just school work and reading. Do you understand?"

"Yes Elysia." Harry nodded wiping his eyes and made his way into the bathroom.

...

Just over an hour later saw them both standing on the steps of Gringotts. Elysia grasped Harry's hand and walked through the doors. Goblins bowed their heads slightly in her direction and she bowed back smiling. Making her way to the desk she spotted him,

"Griphook pleasure to see you as always, I hope your gold is flowing nicely and your enemies falling at your feet."

Griphook smiled at her she was the most amazing human he had ever met. "Lady Emry's it is pleasure to see you again. Please come through to the office." He gestured

Elysia smiled, "You know I told you to call me Elysia." She chuckled softly when she saw the other goblins stare at them eyes open wide.

Once they reached his office Elysia nudged Harry into a seat and took one of her own facing griphook.

"So how can I be of assistance?" he asked

"Harry here is in need of a heritage test and a full medical check potions, spells, everything." Here she paused and gave him a significant look that he nodded slightly at. "Also I want a full audit of all of his vaults, anything missing returned."

"It shall be done. Harry please place three drops of your blood on the parchment for me." Griphook said motioning to his desk. Harry glanced at Elysia who smiled, taking a deep breath he sliced his finger and dropped the blood watching in fascination:

_Harrison James Potter_

_Son of James and Lilly Potter nee Evans_

_Race: Human_

_Special Afflictions: Parseltonge, Parselmagic(blocked) Natural Occlumens (blocked) Partial Metamorphmagus (blocked)_

_Born: 31 July 1980_

_Current Age: 11_

_Blood heir of House Potter_  
_Blood heir to the Potter fortune_  
_Blood heir to the Potter estates_

_Blood heir of Gryffindor_  
_Blood heir to the Gryffindor fortune_

_Blood Heir to the Gryffindor fortune_

Everyone frowned down at the piece of paper. "Griphook I would like all of those blocks removed and check for others please." Elysia said watch Harry.

"My name is Harrison" Harry whispered quietly.

"Harry would you prefer us to call you Harrison?"Elysia asked kindly

Harry glanced up and shock his head, he was so used to being Harry anything else would be weird.

"Who blocked my abilities?" he asked quietly.

"I am afraid Mr. Potter we cannot tell. If you will follow me we can see the healer and you can be checked over." Griphook said leading Harry out of the room. Elysia smiled encouragingly at him.

...

2 hours later Griphook lead a shaking Harry back into the room. He immediately curled up on Elysia's lap and she held him close and looked at Griphook for an explanation.

Griphook coughed slightly before continuing, "He has a 60% power block on his core, the scar on his forehead is filled with dark magic, he has a number of fractures and blocks that have not healed correctly. His is malnourished. The list goes on madam. We recommend he spends the night sleeping in the ritual chamber so that all of this can be corrected. You can stay of course." He finished.

"Oh Harry." She sighed sadly. "Yes please prepare the ritual room I want him healthy. Thank your team for me Griphook and give them a handsome tip for their hard work."

Griphook nodded and they followed him to the ritual room Harry wrapped in Elysia's arms.

...

**A/N** - I know it's not that great it's sort of a filler chapter I think. Anyone have certain things they would like me to include?

**Up next**: Harry is healed and the plans for Hogwarts commence. Will there be more Snape action?


End file.
